


something blue

by GucciAspirin



Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Alcohol, F/F, Silly, Temporary Amnesia, adult ncmk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24782398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciAspirin/pseuds/GucciAspirin
Summary: Nico is left Very confused after a drunken night.
Relationships: Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 18
Kudos: 62





	something blue

**Author's Note:**

> Try not to question the...legalities

Something inside of Nico’s head thrashed violently like a bell ringing, and though she closed her eyes tight, it would not go away. She opened them just a sliver, only to see harsh morning light pointed right at her.

Nico turned, and with the turn came an overwhelming nausea. She launched herself off the bed and spewed a mix of alcohol and food from the night before. It tore at her throat, hard grunts leaving her mouth as she did so.

“Maki…” she mumbled. “Maki…. _wate_ -” she puked more.

“Nicocchi?” she heard the voice from behind her. It wasn’t Maki, but instead Nozomi, and Nico couldn’t figure out for the life of her why she would be sleeping with Nozomi.

“Where’s Maki?” Nico asked, turning her head. Her vision was bleary from both the sickness and the sleep.

Nozomi’s eyes widened just the tiniest bit. “You don’t remember what happened?” she asked, but it wasn’t the type of question that needed answering. “I’ll get you some water and aspirin.”

“Why aren’t you with Eli?”

Nozomi stilled. There was something not right about the look on her face. Usually when something like this happened, Nozomi would go straight to teasing.

Nico looked at her hand, then felt sicker than she had just moments prior. Her wedding ring was gone.

Nico took in a sharp breath as she tried to retrace the prior night.

They’d arrived in the city just yesterday to celebrate Nico’s retirement. All of Muse, plus a few other friends. Maki and Nico had stayed in a pent house suite. Nico looked around and realized that she wasn’t even in her room.

This was Nozomi and Eli’s.

She placed her hand on her forehead and tried to remember, but it was all fuzzy and blank. They went to dinner, had some drinks, black.

Nozomi came back with an aspirin and some water. Nico gulped down the water and pills, then stood. She was no stranger to hangovers, and she needed to see Maki. At the very least she needed to see that Maki was okay.

“Nicocchi?” Nozomi called out.

Nico splashed some water on her face in the bathroom and managed to muster up a determined smile. Just because she was a retired idol, didn’t mean she wasn’t a good idol. Nico huffed and rolled her eyes, “I gotta figure out where Maki is. I mean to leave poor me alone,” she teased, hoping to see a smile come on Nozomi’s face - or at least something that wasn’t so gloomy. Nozomi wasn’t the gloomy type.

“I should explain what happened.”

“You mean you know?” she asked, her smile faltering. She went back into the main room to search for her phone. There _was_ a phone on the floor, but it wasn’t Nico’s. It was Maki’s. She picked it up and typed in Maki’s password. It was declined.

Maki never changed her password.

“Nico you two got a divorce last night,” Nozomi said, as calmly as she could.

Nico dropped the phone. “Don’t play games,” Nico said, pouting a little. She was too hungover to deal with Nozomi making things up as a joke.

Nozomi walked towards her. “I’m not,” she said.

Nico looked at her finger and rubbed the spot where her ring normally resided.

“We were…fighting?” Nico asked, unable to wrap her head around it. “Where is she?”

“No… fighting,” Nozomi said. “It was sudden - but you made us all take a video of it.” Nozomi brought out her phone and played the video for her.

A man wearing an Elvis suit sat on a toilet behind a desk.

Maki and Nico sat next to each other, not looking at one another. They looked at the Elvis-guy instead.

“You sure you little ladies wanna do this?” he asked in a voice resembling Elvis.

Both Maki and Nico agreed. At the end of the video they took off their rings.

Nico couldn’t believe it. “There has to be more. You didn’t get the full context.”

“There was no further context,” Nozomi said. “It was very random, but you were both extremely determined to get a divorce.”

Maki’s phone began to ring on the floor. It was Nico’s number calling. She picked it up and answered. “Maki is that you?”

“Yeah,” her voice was sluggish, and Nico could tell she was just as hungover - if not more hungover than Nico. “We have to talk,” she said.

Nico bit her lip. “Yeah. Where are you?”

“Our room.”

Nico nodded and hung up the phone. “I’m going to figure out what happened.” She looked at Nozomi. “Divorce?” she asked.

“We all tried to talk you two out of it,” she said. “For now I think you two should talk.”

“Duh!” Nico said before leaving. She ran to her own room because the elevators at their hotel were slow. Two flights with a hangover. She nearly threw up again, but there was nothing else in her body _to_ throw up.

She didn’t have her key card - _surprise_ \- and had to bang for what felt like an eternity before Eli answered the door looking just as concerned as Nozomi. 

Maki sat on the room’s sofa, head between her knees. Nico ran towards her, automatically brushing a hand through her hair. She chuckled. “You know only one of us is supposed to get like this when we drink,” she said. “Luckily Nico is much better at hangovers,” she said, cutely.

Maki looked up and glared. Even with a green face she was still beautiful. Some of the panic inside of Nico quelled at the site of Maki being at least mostly okay. They’d be fine after this.

“So we got divorced?” Maki said, her voice raspy from throwing up.

Nico looked at her hand and frowned. No ring.

“Can I see my phone?” Nico said, giving Maki her own in turn.

Maki nodded. “How the hell did we end up getting divorced,” she said, looking at Eli.

Eli shrugged, her arms folded over one another. “You guys were alone for a while. Talking outside in the smoking portion of the restaurant. Suddenly both of you were adamant to get divorced.”

“Are you even allowed to get a divorce when drunk!?” Nico squeaked. 

“Too loud,” Maki murmured.

Nico tried unlocking her phone, but it wouldn’t open.

“Need anymore help?” Eli asked as she edged towards the door.

“No. Thank you,” Nico said.

“Figure it out, guys,” Eli said before leaving.

Maki winced at the thud of the door, forcing herself to look up after. “Enter my password.” Maki said.

The space between Nico’s eyebrows scrunched up as she stared at Maki, confused. “Why?”

“I mistook your phone for mine this morning. Entered my pass code before realizing it wasn’t my phone, but it still opened.” Maki reached out for Nico’s phone. She stared at it, then began typing. It opened.

Nico took Maki’s phone and entered her normal pass code. The phone unlocked. There was Maki’s screen saver, a photo of Nico performing in gray scale coloring.

“Why would we do that?” Nico asked.

“Why would we get divorced?”

Nico didn’t know the answer to that, but she hoped it was in one of their photo rolls. She went to Maki’s, and the first thing there was a video of the night prior.

“There’s one on your phone too,” Maki said.

Maki played the one on Nico’s phone first. Maki was standing up, or at least it seemed that way - but the camera was only angled from the shoulders up. “You’re…” Maki hiccuped, “recording this?”

The camera shook like it was nodding. “Yep. I never got a recording of your proposal.”

“You’re so…” Maki rolled her eyes. “You’re a piece of work.”

“Come on Maki~” she sang.

“Will you do me the honor…” she said, and then stopped to think, “of making me the most annoyed woman on earth.”

Nico turned the camera towards her face, covering her mouth with her other hand in shock. “You’re not saying what I think you’re saying.”

Maki scoffed. “Will you divorce me?”

The phone was dropped, but still in Nico’s hand so all they could see was darkness running together. “I thought you’d never ask,” Nico said. The video ended.

Nico froze. The memories didn’t come back, but she could feel that they were in her head. It was like they were blurred.

“Why would we…” Maki started.

“Play the other one,” Nico said.

This time Nico was the one mainly in sight. The camera shifted and went lower. “This is a pain with the phone,” Maki said. “So. Will you marry me? Again?”

Nico’s face lit up as a hard smile melted on her face. “Yes.”

The video ended.

Nico remembered.

“I had a bucket list,” Nico said.

Maki looked at her and gasped.

They were talking about the bucket list last night. She wrote it twenty years ago when she was 15, it was hardly something to think about anymore…and yet they talked about it.

_“There’s only one thing left after retirement,” Nico said. “But I don’t want to do that anymore.”_

_“What is it?”_

_“A divorce.”_

_“A divorce?” Maki only looked mildly surprised._

_“All of those big scarlets had so many husbands. But that isn’t me,” Nico said._

_“Who has had multiple husbands?”_

_“Well maybe not that many in my industry…but the big divas always have a few husbands. Nico only wants Maki.” She said the last part as a jest, though it was true._

_“What if we divorce?”_

_“I don’t want to divorce.”_

_“Then what if we divorce and start again.” Maki’s voice was sweetened by the alcohol, both of them smiling and enjoying one another’s company._

_“I would love to have another wedding.” Nico reached out and grabbed Maki’s hand. “Another wedding dance where you don’t step on my foot.”_

_Maki didn’t fight Nico pulling them together._

_“I got caught on my dress,” Maki defended._

_“So you wanna do it?”_

_“Do what?” Nico said, her face an inch from Maki’s._

_“Get a divorce.”_

Maki blinked a few times. “So we really did,” she said, in disbelief.

“That means our rings,” Nico said, still recalling the memory. She looked in the pocket of her dress and found Maki’s ring. Nico’s ring was in Maki’s pocket.

“I’m never drinking again,” Maki groaned and then let herself fall into the couch. Nico stroked her hair, smiling.

“Guess we have another wedding to plan,” Nico said.

“Ugh. Can we just tell people we’re renewing our vowels.”

“So you still want to have it?” Nico asked.

Maki looked at her. “Do you want to have it?”

“Sounds nice.”


End file.
